


Being Human

by space0bongo



Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat!Tom Welling, M/M, Multi, Zombie!Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my alternate universe where Tom Welling is a familiar who is obsessed about the boy who pulled out a thorn from his paw thirty years ago, Jensen Ackles is a zombie prince, and Jared Padalecki is something else (something he doesn't like to talk about).  This first part focuses on Tom/Michael but all subsequent parts will feature Jared Padalecki in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human

Definitely AU. Possibly the beginning of a series, lots of fantasy...

-

Tommy begs Jared for a week to take him to Pussy, a sketchy strip club on the outskirts of London, using everything in his arsenal from curling up around Jared’s ankles as he studies to licking his face first thing in the morning.

“Dude, stop,” Jared laughs when Tommy shows up in his bedroom with chocolate chip pancakes. “I give up. I’ll take you wherever you want just stop being so darn cute.”

“I’m not cute,” Tommy scowls as he dumps the plate on Jared’s bed. “I’m a familiar. Familiars aren’t cute. We’re evil.”

“Right,” Jared says around a mouthful of pancakes. “You’re so evil you want to go to a strip club to flirt with the guy who pulled a thorn out of your paw thirty years ago.” At Tommy’s deep blush Jared laughs loudly. “Don’t worry man; I’ve got your back. So what does this guy look like, is he hot?”

\--

Tommy hisses when Jared leads him into the club. It’s dark and loud with lots of flashing lights and people and Tommy wants to leave as soon as he arrives but Jared tightens his grip around Tommy’s wrist and hauls him in.

“This isn’t like July 4th,” Jared whispers. “I’m not going to let you get away with being your usual sociopathic self. Besides,” Jared’s eyes rake across Tommy’s body from the red shirt that is only buttoned half-way to baggy jeans that show his hipbones and bare feet. “There is no way in Hell that I’m going to let you waste that outfit on a night in with me and a bowl of catnip.”

“But I like catnip,” Tommy pleads but stops at the dangerous glint in Jared’s eye. If there is one thing Tommy has learned about his owner it’s that Jared can only be pushed so far before he starts thinking up creative ways to make Tommy pay.

There are two bartenders today. A blonde guy called Justin who Tommy met when he snuck out a few days ago to investigate the bar; he’s about Jared’s height, married, and loves petting cats to within an inch of their lives (Tommy still has the bruises to prove it). But it’s the second bartender that holds Tommy’s attention and he finds himself moving towards the bar without realising it.

\--

“So what can I get you guys today?” Michael says with a half-smile and though he encompasses them both in the question his eyes are just for Tommy. It’s a promising start, Jared thinks with a smirk, if Tommy could somehow capitalise on it.

“Milk,” Tommy blurts out suddenly and Jared sighs. “In a saucer if possible, I’m not very good with glasses.”

“One saucer of milk coming right up,” Michael says with wide ‘what the fuck’ eyes and turns to Jared who mumbles out an order for Heineken and smacks Tommy around the head when Michael isn’t looking.

\--

Pussy is the worst possible name for a gay strip club so business is unsurprisingly slow throughout the week. Friday, however, is definitely the slowest night and Mike usually spends it holed up in the far booth trying to make up cocktail recipes as Justin serves. Tonight though he spends an hour watching the new guy lick and slurp (and suck and swallow) his milk from the saucer like he’s auditioning to become Mike’s personal porn star.

It probably doesn’t help that whenever the guy finishes his milk, or looks close to finishing, Mike reaches into the fridge behind him to top him up with Pussy’s finest full fat. Every guy has his weakness; Mike’s happens to be gorgeous boys with full red lips and a long pink tongue. That the guy’s also irrefutably insane just makes him hotter in Mike’s opinion.

“So how was the milk?” Michael asks when the guy finally stops slurping from the saucer and tries instead to lick the milk moustache from his upper lip; he looks so cute that Mike breaks his one cardinal rule (though shalt not encourage the insane) and reaches across the bar to wipe the milk with his thumb. “There. It’s all gone now.”

“Thanks,” The guy smiles. “The milk was great. So,” He glances nervously at his friend who is on stage getting up and personal with one of the strippers. “How much do I owe you?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Mike smirks as he licks the milk off his thumb. “I’ll just put it onto your tab.”

“I’m Tommy,” The guy leans up onto the bar with his elbows, arching his back with all of the grace of one of Justin’s cats, and gets way into Mike’s space so he can clearly see the green in the boy’s eyes melt into black. “I really like you.”

“Yeah,” Mike laughs by way of response, “I kind of got that.”

\--


End file.
